Вселенная Стивена Игры Разума
by Oksana04
Summary: Фанфик повествует о том как в голове Стивена слышится непонятный голос. Кто он? Что он? Откуда он? Никто не знает ответа, но если Стивен это не выяснит, то все может обернуться плачевно.
1. Глава 1 Череда неудач

Этой ночью Стивену было особенно тяжело уснуть, в последний месяц миссия если не провалилась, то была близка к этому… Стивен понимал, что большинство проваленных миссий лежат на его плечах. Если бы он был опытнее, ловче, быстрее и т.д. то все бы могло быть совершенно по другому. Конечно самоцветы не винили Стивена, а наоборот подбадривали его. Но в один раз жемчуг все-таки сказала Стивену, что ему бы следовало потренироваться прежде чем ходить на опасные миссии… Жемчуг не имела злых намерений в этом и уж точно не хотела обидеть Стивена. Но он полагал что жемчуг, просто устала от него…

 _«Для чего я вообще нужен им? Я же ничего не умею, да и то что умею делаю с трудом. Наверное если бы моя мама была тут вместо меня им бы было лучше…»_ Думал Стивен.

Вдруг послышался звук двери храма. Стивен быстро накинул на себя одеяло, перевернулся на бок (лицом к окну) и закрыл глаза, чтобы сделать спящий вид. Раздались медленные шаги. _«Гранат…»_ Подумал Стивен. Стивен пытался сделать дыхание ровным, чтобы не выдать себя, но из-за волнения у него это плохо получалось. Шаги остановились на несколько секунд... Раздался скрип лестницы.

 **«Стивен…»** Тихо послышался голос Гранат.

 **«Стивен, я знаю, что ты не спишь»** Чуть более громко сказала Гранат. _"Зачем она сюда пришла? Что ей надо от меня ночью? Как она узнала, что я не сплю?!"_ Думал Стивен.

 **«Стивен, повернись...»** Сказала Гранат с требовательными нотками в голосе.

Стивен повернулся. Но там никого не было, вообще никого. Стивену стало не по себе. _"Как же так!? Она только что была здесь. Куда она могла деться?!"_ Встревоженно думал Стивен. Приподнявшись, он огляделся. Сняв одеяло и взяв фонарик, лежавший у него на тумбочке, Стивен встал с кровати и пошел вниз по лестнице. Каждую секунду он оглядывался по сторонам с опаской.

 **«Гранат?…»** Тихо сказал Стивен.

Тишина в ответ.

Со стороны это выглядело как будто он разговаривает сам с собой. Спустившись с лестницы Стивен решил осмотреть дом... Осторожно ходя по дому, Стивен надеялся, что все это ему просто почудилось. Атмосферу ужаса поддерживали скрипучие доски под его ногами. Вдруг дверь храма открылась и на пороге показалась высокая фигура. Это была Гранат. Увидев, что по дому мелькает фонарик, она недоумевающе спросила: **«Стивен?»**

Стивен услышал голос Гранат и резко развернулся в ее сторону, направив фонарик прямо на нее. Стивен испуганно дышал и был почти на пределе своих нервов. Сначала миссии не получаются, потом произошло это...

 **«Стивен, все в порядке?…»** Немного, обеспокоенным голосом сказала Гранат.

 **«Г-Гранат эт-это и вправду т-ты?…»** Дрожащим голосом сказал Стивен.

 **«Да, Стивен убери пожалуйста фонарик…»** Поняв, что что-то не так сказала Гранат.

Стивен убрал фонарик от Гранат, но по прежнему держал его в руках как будто это был не фонарик, а нечто драгоценное. Гранат подошла к Стивену, который немного дрожал из-за страха и непонимания, она присела на колени, чтобы быть его роста. Гранат положила свои руки ему на плечи и спросила: **«Стивен, что случилось?»**

 **«Я…Я не знаю…»** Стивен и вправду не знал, что произошло. Но сейчас он понимал, что перед ним настоящая Гранат, которая хочет ему помоч. Он нежно и немного робко взялся за ее руки и медленно начал успакаиваться, но тут сзади он услышал четкий крик: **«Стивен!!»**

Он не мог понять кто кричал, но кто бы то ни был у него был жуткий голос. Стивен немного вскрикнул и прижался спиной к Гранат, чувствуя поддержку с ее стороны. Он зажмурил глаза и сжал руки Гранат. Но ничего не произошло, Стивен медленно открыл глаза, осмотрелся вокруг, но в доме были только он и Гранат. Когда он обернулся и посмотрел на ту любимую ему его защитницу он увидел, как она смотрит на него с непониманием и одновременно с тревогой во взгяде.

 **«Гранат, ты слышала?…»** Сказал Стивен почти шепотом, искренне надеясь на положительный ответ.

 **«Нет, Стивен, я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь… Ты уверен что с тобой все хорошо?»** Сказала Гранат посмотрев на мальчика. Она была в замешательстве, Стивен никогда не вел себя так… Он стоял перед ней и на его глазах были едва заметные слизинки, но мальчик сказал: **«Д-да все хорошо, Гранат… Это был просто ночной** **кошмар.»** После этого он слегка улыбнулся, его улыбка выглядела фальшивой и весь его вид говорил сам за себя.

 _"Неужели она поверит? Скорее всего - нет, это же Гранат. Ее практически невозможно обмануть. Как мне объяснить ей, что со мной происходит, если я сам этого не понимаю?"_ Думал Стивен.

 **«Стивен, не ври мне, пожалуйста. Что бы то ни было, я хочу помочь.»** Сказав это Гранат нежно обняла мальчика, и через несколько секунд она почувствовала его похолодевшие руки слегка обнимающие ее.

Она аккуратно взяла Стивена на руки и посадила его на диван, а затем к села рядом с ним.

Стивен сидел молча, смотря в пол несколько минут, но потом сделал глубокий вздох и спросил:

 **«Гранат, зачем ты нанапугала меня? Зачем ты звала меня ночью?»** затем он перевел взгляд на Гранат. У нее был совершенно растерянный вид.

 **«О чем ты говоришь?»** Спросила Гранат.

 **«Я лежал на кровати, а затем услышал шаги они приближались… Потом я услышал твой голос, ты звала меня, хотела чтобы я повернулся… но когда я обернулся никого не было, я встал с кровати и начал осматривать дом, думая что ты просто издеваешься надо мной, но когда ты вышла из двери храма я растерялся, непонимая как ты там очутилась. Когда ты подошла ко мне, сзади я услышал как кто-то выкрикнул мое имя… И теперь мне страшно…»** Рассказав обо всем этом Гранат, Стивену даже немного стало легче, но когда он увидел лицо Гранат…

Оно выражало ужас, тревогу и заботу одновременно. Гранат видела такой ход событий, но ей было трудно поверить, что именно он сбывается.

Еще несколько секунд они провели в тишине, которая показалась вечностью. После чего Гранат решилась сказать: **«Стивен, если хочешь я могу остаться с тобой пока ты спишь, чтобы то не повторилось.»**

Стивен немного погодя, неувернно кивнул головой в знак согласия. И они оба отправились наверх по лестнице. Стивен залез на кровать, попутно оглянувшись идет ли за ним Гранат. Но все было хорошо, Гранат села на край кровати. Погладив его по голове она уложила его в кровать и накрыла одеялом.

 **«Все хорошо Стивен, спокойной ночи, я буду здесь если что.»** Сказав это Гранат нежно поцеловала Стивена в лоб (не передавая предвиденье). Стивен наконец-то почувствовал себя в безопасности.

 **«Спокойной ночи, Гранат.»** Сказал Стивен, после чего зевнул, закрыл глаза и преготовился ко сну.

Через несколько минут Стивен уже спал, видимо ночные голоса сильно измотали его.


	2. Глава 2 Страшные предположения

Стивен уже спал, но а Гранат сидела в доме на диване и размышляла о случившемся. Она беспокоилась за Стивена. "Что заставило его так себя вести?" Думала она про себя.

Неожиданно открылась дверь храма и в комнату вошла жемчуг.

«Гранат? Что ты тут делаешьСказала жемчуг, понимая, что этот вопрос не имее смысла.

Подходя почти к центру комнаты, жемчуг провела взглядом по дому и остановила его на спящем Стивене. Он беспокойно спал, слегка ворочаясь он что-то шептал.

«Гранат, а со Стивеном все впорядке?»С волнением в голосе сказала жемчуг. Она хотела подняться вверх по лестнице, чтобы проверить Стивена, но Гранат остановила ее.

«Ему слышались голоса и он был очень напуган, я видела как это происходило Тихо и тяжело произнесла Гранат, опустив глаза вниз.

«Что?!» Шепотом, но с большим волнением в голосе сказала жемчуг. Ее очень обеспокоило то, что сказала Гранат.

Из всех самоцветов Жемчуг всегда больше всех переживала за Стивена. За это Аметист даже иногда подсмеивалась над ней, но для жемчуг конечно это было слегка обидно, но она старалась не придавать этому значение. Она правда иногда могла перегнуть палку и забота о Стивене переходила на какой-то сверхуровень и это не хорошо, по крайней мере для Стивена.

Сейчас же Жемчуг начала волноватся за Стивена, и она связавала то, что сказала Гранат с неудачами Стивена на миссиях.

"О боже! Надеюсь с ним все в порядке. На миссиях в последние время у него мало,что удавалось… Может он заболел? Может поранился?…" Думала жемчуг, переберая сотни вариантов как помочь Стивену, уже почти доходя до его госпитализации.

«С-с ним все в-впорядке? Гранат?»Дрожащим голосом спросила жемчуг.

«Если это то о чем я думаю, то нет…» Гранат не поднимала глаз с пола и ее голос на этот раз прозвучал более мрачно и манотонно

«Мы можем ему как-то помочь?» Спросила жемчуг, понимая что то что бы не случилось со Стивеном - это Серьезно.

Комната прониклась гробовой тишиной. Ничего не происходило на протяжении нескольких минут, только слышалось ровное, чуть беспокойное дыхание спящего Стивена.

«Стивен… Он… начинает меленно сходить с ума…» С тяжелым голосом сказала Гранат.

«Ч-что ты имеешь ввиду?!» Сказала Жемчуг, поддавшись панике. Она не понимала о чем говорит Гранат, но ей было страшно за ее маленького мальчика.

«Я предвидела это… Все что с ним сейчас происходит это только первая стадия…» Грустно и безлико произнесла Гранат.

Это ошарашило Жемчуг, она не могла найти слов, еще несколько секунд молчания и она произнесла: «С-с-стадия ч-чего?…»Жемчуг искренне надеялась на лучшее, но следующая фраза Гранат похоронила все ее надежды.

«Шизофрении…» Сказала Гранат. После чего сняла очки и посмотрела в глаза Жемчуг.

Жемчуг не могла поверить своим ушам, ей не хотелось верить в то, что ее маленький Стивен может… Она гнала эту мысль прочь, но это была првда. Если это и правда Шизофрения то Стивен проведет остаток своих дней в безумных кошмарах, которые создает его мозг.

Слезы навернулись у Жемчуг на глазах, она устремила свой взгляд в пол и обхаватила себя руками, тихо, но истерически повторяя: «Сти-Стивен… нет…он не может…»

Гранат подошла к ней и обняла ее, на глазах у Гранат тоже были слизинки, которые скатились по ее щекам.

«Я сделаю все, чтобы улучшить его состояние…» Твердо сказала Жемчуг.

Гранат посмотрела на нее в упор и кивнула голой в знак согласия. Она тоже очень хотела, чтобы Стивен был здоров.

«Надо рассказать Аметист… об этом» Сказала Гранат и они обе отправились в храм к Аметист.

Стивен по прежнему спал, он не слышал диалог Гранат и Жемчуг, он даже и подозревал, как они волнуются за него.


	3. Глава 3 Мысли в пустоте

На утро Стивен проснулся и на его удивление все самоцветы были внизу. Обычно они редко бывают вместе по утрам, да еще и в комнате Стивена, но сегодня они сидели все вместе и очем то говорили.

 **«Доброе утро, друзья!»** С веселой и радостной интонацией сказал Стивен, он еще не знал, что все самоцветы до ччертиков волнуются за него.

Даже Аметист, хоть она и всегда реагировала на все через призму шуток и иногда сарказма, но она всегда волнуется за Стивена и его безопастность.

Когда Жемчуг и Гранат рассказали Аметист, про то что Стивен может стать шизофреником, она не на шутку испугалась и хотела тут же бежать к нему, но Гранат остановила ее. С того момента самоцветы решили наблюдать за состоянием Стивена, пока не будет окончательного диагноза и притворяться, что все хорошо. В их положении это было довольно трудно сделать, ведь все они были на грани.

 **«Доброе утро Стивен, как ты себя чувствуешь?»** Сказала Жемчуг, фальшиво улыбнувшись, но сделав это так, что никто не заметил фальша.

 **«Хорошо.»** Ответил Стивен, мельком посмотрев на Гранат.

Хотя самоцветы и пытались скрыть их волнение, но Стивен всегда мог это понять. Поэтому он сразу понял, что что-то не так. Но он не решился спросить в лоб, для него казалось лучшим решением зайти из далека.

 **«Чувак, ты будешь завтракать? На полке есть хлопья, если хочешь.»** Сказала Аметист посмотрев в сторону кухни.

 **«Да, спасибо Аметист, сейчас пойду за ними.»** Ответил Стивен и направился к кухне.

Вдруг сзади Стивен услышал голос непохожий на голос его друзей. Голос был протяжный и низкий, шепчущий.

 **«Стииивеен…»** Голос прошептал, зазывая Стивена.

Стивен резко обернулся. Его друзья сидевшие на диване… они пропали.

 _Гранат, Аметист, Жемчуг где вы?! Что со мной не так? Почему это происходит со мной?!_ Думал Стивен, чуть не плача.

 **«Стииивееен, ты им не нужееен.»** На этот раз голос звучал намного ласковее, и под него хотелось уснуть.

 **«Кто ты?! Что тебе нужно от меня?!»** Прокричал Стивен.

Сзади послышалось шуршание... Стивен повернул голову и увиде из щелей на полу сочилась черная, густая жидкость. Стивен попятился назад, жидкость начала прибывать с каждой секундой она прибывала с большой скоростью. Казалось она хочет затопить весь мир своей чернотой. Стивен побежал вверх по лестнице, к двери уже нельзя было подойти и он решил залезть как можно выше, в надежде что эта жидкость не дотянется до него.

Он запрыгнул на кровать и уперся спинной в стену. Жидкость уже затопила практически весь дом и уже почти достигла второ этажа.

 **«Аметист, Жемчуг, Гранат!!! Кто нибудь!!! Папа!!! Конни!!! Спасите!!!»** Стивен звал на помощь из последних сил. Слезы начали скатываться у него из глаз, он не понимал что происходит, почему это происходит... ничего.

Вот жидкость коснулась ног Стивена, он почувствовал ее. Она была очень холодная, склизкая и одновременно успокаивающая. Стивен был в панике, жидкость уже почти дошла до его коленок.

 _"Вот так все и кончится... Да? Я один, никого рядом, вокруг творится какой-то жуткий кошмар, я так и не узнал для чего я нужен. Я подвел всех... Гранат, Жемчуг, Аметист, папа... Я забрал у них самое дорогово самоцвета во вселенной Розу Кварц, и вот теперь я здесь... один... Хаха им будет лучше без меня... я абуза для них... им будет лучше без меня."_ Стивен думал об этом уже очень давно, но именно сейчас ему верилось в это больше всего. Жидкость былбыла уже почти у рта Стивен. Он зажмурил глаза из них вытекло две слизинки...

Он почувствовал как жидкость проникает в его рот, он не мог это остановить... Она уже заполнила весь дом, Стивен чувствовал как она заполняет его из нутри. На минуту ему показалось, что она разорвет его тело, но вдруг он перестал ее чувствовать. Как снаружи так и внутри, Стивен почувствовал невероятную легкость своего тела, вокруг не чувствовалось ни ветра, ни холода, ни тепла, ничего...

Он нерешитильно начал открывать глаза. Вокруг была пустота, черная пустота. Не было, ни звуков, не предметов, вокруг все было черное.

 **«Где я?»** Стивен произнес и его слова улетели в пустоту. Становилось жутко.

 **«Кто нибудь?»** Оглядываясь по сторонам и немного пройдя вперед сказал Стивен, но как и в прошлый раз никакого успеха.

 **«Я…я умер?»** Робко спросил Стивен, сам не зная у кого, он просто надеялся, что кто нибудь ответит ему.

 **«Стивен, нет ты не умер...»** Ответила пустота, раздаваясь эхом со всех сторон.

Стивен попятился назад.

 **«Кто-кто ты?»** Испуганно спросил мальчик.

 **«Я это ты... ну или твои мысли, надежды, тревоги, страхи...»** Ответила пустота, снова раздавшись эхом ото всюду, пугав мальчика все больше.

 **«Что вам или тебе надо от меня?!»** Со слезами на глазах прокричал Стивен. Уже быв на пределе здравого рассудка.

 **«Не бойся меня, мы же с тобой одно целое, твое второе я... Твои друзья... им станет легче без тебя ведь так? Тогда почему ты так переживаешь?…»** Голос звучал, успокаивающе и казалось Стивен мог слушать его часами, но ему не хотелось верить этому сладкому голосу.

 **«Мои друзья меня любят! Я нужен им!»** Начиная плакать прокричал Стивен. Ему очень хотелось верить в эти слова.

 **«Тссс... кого ты хочешь обмануть? Я же сказала, что я это твои мысли, я знаю о чем ты думаешь... Не надо кричать ты же хороший мальчик и раз твои друзья хотят быть вместе с твоей мамой, а не с тобой... разве можно называть их друзьями по отношению к тебе?»** Голос озвучил самые сокровенные, тайные и ненавистные ему мысли, но все же кажущиеся ему правдой.

Стивен почувствовал пустоту внутри себя, как будто, его сердце разбилось о камень. Он любил самоцветов, но порой он думал, что он им не нужен и что лучше бы им было с его мамой нежели с ним. Слова пустоты звучали сладостно. Стивен почувствовал, как будто он нашел старого и доброго друга с которым он мог поговорить обо всем...


	4. Глава 4 Волнение Друзей

Пока Стивен общался с пустотой, он и представить не мог что творится снаружи...

В тот момент когда Стивен услышал голос сзади, для самоцветов было ужасным зрелищем...

Их маленький Стивен начал идти к кухне, как вдруг он резко обернулся и посмотрел на них, на его лице не было эмоций, глаза были пустыми и смотрели в некуда.

 **«Стивен?»** Испуганным дрожащим голосом сказала Жемчуг.

 **«Друг, не пугай нас, прекрати!»** Прокричала Аметист, надеясь, что это всего лишь глупый розыгрыш.

 **«Стивен!»** Сказала Гранат, с очень обеспокоенным голосом.

Стивен, поочередно и монотонно наклонял голову влево, вправо, попрежнему с пустым взглядом. Самоцветы были в ужасе, им никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с таким, они не знали что делать.

Гранат очень осторожно начала подходить к Стивену, Жемчуг и Аметист последовали ее примеру.

 **«Стивен… Ты помнишь нас?»** Осторожно и тихо сказала Гранат.

Стивен не отреагировал.

Самоцветы приблизились к Стивену почти на метр. **«Стивен… поговори с нами…»** Сквозь слезы прошептала Жемчуг.

Стивен не отреагировали.

Самоцветы подошли вплотную к Стивену, Гранат и Жемчуг сели на колени, чтобы посмотреть Стивену в глаза.

Стивен не отреагировал.

 **«ДА, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ТАКОЕ СТИВЕН?! ПОГОВОРИ С НАМИ! ПРЕКРАТИ ПУГАТЬ НАС!»** Почти в истерике выкрикнула Жемчуг. После чего тут же закрыла свой рот руками.

Гранат и Аметист посмотрели на нее с обвиняющим взглядом.

 **«Жемчуг!»** Сквозь зубы выдала Аметист. Она терпеть не могла когда Жемчуг так себя вела.

Вдруг Стивен замер, самоцветы тут же перевели свой взгляд на него, надеясь, что он пришел в порядок. Но, вдруг Стивен опустил голову вниз и издал оглушительный визг с такой громкостью и высотой, что у Гранат треснули ее очки. Самоцветам пришлось заткнуть уши. Чтобы не оглохнуть. Стивен замолчал также неожиданно, как и закричал, после чего упал бессознания на пол.

Аметист первая кто пришла в себя после оглушительного крика Стивена. Она открыла глаза и увидела, как Стивен лежит на полу бессознания, ее охватил ужас. Она подбежала к нему и начала пытаться привести его в сознание.

 **«Стивен! Очнись, если тыы сейчас не откроешь глаза я тебя...»** Громко говорила Аметист держа Стивена за плечи.

Через несколько мгновений Гранат и Жемчуг тоже пришли в себя, но когда они увидели Аметист держащую За плечи Стивена, который был бессознания, они чуть не рухнули в обморок. Гранат и Жемчуг бросились к Стивену и Аметист.

Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг оеружили Стивена и пытались всеми силами привести его в сознание. После получаса тщетных попыток, они решили ждать...

Переложив Стивена на его кровать, все трое сели вокруг него.

 **«И что теперь?…»** Безимоцианально и холодно спросила Жемчуг. Она опустила голову вниз, закрыв глаза.

 **«А он скоро проснется?…»** Робко, но с надеждой спросила Аметист, посмотрев на Гранат.

 **«Я…я не знаю…»** Гранат пыталась сохранять холоднокровность, но сейчас она была на пределе, волнение, страх и ответственность подрывали ее твердый вид. Она была нестабильно и сейчас все что угодно могло вывести Гранат из равновесия.

 **«То есть как это ты не знаешь?!»** Прокричала Жемчуг с упреком, повернув голову и посмотрев на Гранат. Жемчуг понимала, что поступает неправильно, но случившееся со Стивеном выбило ее из любых рамок.

 **«Эй, повежлевее, если Со Стивеном случилось несчастье это не значит, что мы должны вести себя как животные и ссориться друг с другом!»** Крикнула Аметист, она знала, что в стрессовых ситуациях Жемчуг бывает очень нестабильна и может нести чушь. Поэтому в такие случаи Аметист держится подальше от нее.

 **«Заткнись! Лично я переживаю за Стивена, если** **ты не разделяешь моего мнения, то можешь уйти прочь отсюда!»** Выкрикнула Жемчуг в порыве истерики. Когда она посмотрела на Аметист, Жемчуг увижела как с глаз Аметист катятся вниз по щекам несколько слезинок. Жемчуг тут же закрыла свой рот руками, но было поздно.

 **«Не одна ты за него переживаешь.»** Это была последняя фраза Аметист, перед тем, как уйти в храм. Эти слова прозвучали тихо, но настолько твердо и проникновенно, что весь дом казалось остановился во времени на несколько минут.

 **«Г-Гранат…»** Жемчуг робко произнесла, посмотрев на Гранат, глазами полными слез.

 **«Мы выличим его… мы обязаны…»** Казалось Гранат сама неуверенна в своих словах, она опустила голову вниз, обхватила себя руками и медленно ушла в храм, оставив Жемчуг наедине со Стивеном.

Когда дверь храма закрылась, дом погряз в тишине.

Через несколько минут, Жемчуг посмотрела на Стивена и тихо, еле слышно произнесла: **«Я люблю тебя...»**

После чего она легла на полу рядом с кроватью Стивена и разрыдалась...


	5. Глава 5 Остаться?

Тем временем у Стивена.

 **«Скажи, а где мы?»** Уже намного спокойнее спросил Стивен, поскольку он не знал кто, что и где его собеседник, Стивен все время оглядовался по сторонам.

 **«Мы у тебя в голове.»** Ответила пустота, как всегда раздавшись эхом.

 **«То есть это все было не по настоящему, те голосаголоса, та жидкость... это все было только в моей голове?…»** Спросил Стивен, начиная волноваться, вспоминая о своих друзьях.

 **«Да, сейчас твое сознание работает отдельно от тела...»** Объяснил голос.

 **«Что же тогда произошло с моим телом? Я же смогу туда вернуться?»** Нервно спросил Стивен, но сладкий голос пустоты туманил его разум раз за разом.

 **«Твоя психика стала неустойчива и твои мысли и переживания создали меня... Я выбирала моменты, когда я смогу с тобой связаться, подавала знаки. И в момент когда ты был наиболее уязвим я решила сделать шаг вперед... Я отключила твое сознание от твоего тела и теперь ты тут, это что то вроде комы, твое тело исправно функционирует, не беспокойся за него…»** Голос пустоты произнес это так сладко, что Стивен позабыл о своих друзьях на несколько минут, он все ещё не до конца понимал, что происходит. Но одно он знал точно чем дольше он тут находится, тем страннее все становится.

 **«Хорошо, но что мы тут делаем? Зачем я тебе?»** Стивен понимал, что излишние вопросы могут спровоцировать что-то не доброе, но он все равно продолжал их задавать.

 **«В своей головеголове ты можешь создать собственную вселенную, где ты будешь богом. Ты сможешь воссоздать своих друзей и свой город без бед и несчастий. Ты будешь вечно счастлив и не будешь знать горя, любые твои фантазии могут стать здесь реальностью. Ты же хочешь попробовать, верно?»** Раздавшись со всех сторон голос, на этот раз прозвучал более заманивающе и таинственно, чем раньше.

 **«А как же реальность? Мои друзья навенаверника переживают за меня.»** Стивен сказал это, опустив глаза вниз, вспоминая о Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг.

 **«Помнишь, ты им не нужен. Твой уход наверняка стал для них праздником.»** Голос звучал так приятно, что Стивен мало-помалу начинал верить в его слова.

Стивен колебался.

 **«Попробуй создать свой мир. Давай я тебе помогу.»** Сказал голос.

Вдруг вся чернота снова сменилась домом Стивена. Все было абсолютно нормально. Стивен почувствовал тепло погоды, на нем была его любимая футболка и джинсы, он вышел на улицу и увидел, что все было как настоящие. Вдруг Стивен почувствовал как сзади к нему кто-то приблизился, он обернулся и увидел его друзей рядом с его мамой, они стояли рядом и звали Стивена к себе.

 **«Видишь, здесь тебя любят и ждут, здесь тебе всегда рады, тут нет смерти, нет болезней, конечно если ты этого не захочешь...»** Голос теперь звучал тише и был уже чересчур сладок.

Стивен подошел к самоцветам и посмотрел на них вплотную. Они посмотрели на него в ответ и улыбнулись. Роза Кварц присела на колени с невороятной элегантностью и легкостью.

 **«Привет Стивен»** Сказала Роза, и мягко улыбнулась. Ее голос был нежен и приятен, Стивен никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее, он поверить не мог, что это прекрасное создание его мама и как жаль, что она была не настоящая.

Стивен, хотел вернуться в настоящий мир, но здесь он мог быть с его мамой столько, сколько он захочет...

 **«Я, пожалуй, задержусь здесь...»** Оглянувшись по сторонам, робко сказал Стивен.

Самоцветы перглянулись и широко и приветливо улыбнулись, после чего окружили и обняли Стивена, нежно и ласково. Он обнял всех их в ответ и почувствовал, что здесь и есть его настоящий дом.

 **«Видишь? В этом месте все прекрасно. Тебя здесь любят. Оставайся…»** Голос звучал намного тише чем обычно, но все также приторно сладко.

Стивен не обратил на него внимания в этот раз.

 **«Стивен, хочешь пойти на миссию с нами?»** Спросила Гранат немного отдалившись от Стивена. И по прежнему улыбаясь.

 **«Конечно! А мама пойдет с нами?»** Радостно ответил Стивен, посмотрев на Розу.

 **«Обязательно, пойду.»** Сказала Роза, переведя свой взгляд на Стивена. В ее глазах он увидел целую вселенную из которой нехотелось возвращаться.

 **«А давайте потом закажем пиццу.»** Предложила Аметист немного ткнув локтем Стивена. Он улыбнулся.

 **«Хорошо, сделаем так, ты же не против Стивен?»** Сказала Жемчуг, сложив руки вмести и поднеся их к лицу.

 **«Я за!»** Радостно сказал Стивен.

Все заулыбались и встали на телепорт.

Когда все прибыли на место, Стивен увидел с кем им придеться сражаться. Это был монстр из его любимой видеоигры, Стивен всегда мечтал с ним сразиться наяву.

 **«Ваааау, это же то о чем, я думаю?»** Сказал Стивен, посмотрев на самоцветов.

 **«Да, стивен.»** Ответила Гранат.

 **«Давайте покажем, этому чучелу, где раки зимуют!»** Громко сказала Аметист, дав заряд оптимизма всей команде.

Самоцветы почти со скоростью света рванули к монстру. Они начали атаковать его со всех сторон, но монстр не поддавался. Атаки продолжались, монстр раскрутлся и ударил хвостом по Жемчуг и Гранат, Аметист успела увернуться.

 **«Друзья!»** Прокричал Стивен обернувшись.

 _Так думай Стивен, если это монстр и вправду как в игре, то его уязвимое место это… Живот!_ Думал Стивен.

 **«Гранат! Подними монстра на задние лапы!»** Прокричал Стивен.

Гранат подпрыгнув, как никогда высоко, приземлившись ударив руками об землю с такой силой, что прямо под передними лапами монстра резко вырвались куски земли, подняв его на задние лапы. Стивен не медля ни секунды, подпрыгнул и кинул несуолько щитов, острых как бритва, прямо в живот монстру. Монстр испарился, Аметист подобрала его самоцвет и запузырила.

 **«Откуда ты узнал, что его уязвимое место это живот?»** Подбежав к Стивену спросила Жемчуг.

 **«В своей игре я побеждал этого монстра много раз и поэтому знаю.»** Объяснил Стивен.

 **«Молодец, Стивен, я горжусь тобой!»** Радостно сказала Роза, погладив Стивена по голове.

 **«А теперь пошли за пиццей?»** Спросила Аметист, с надеждой.

 **«Да!»** Вскрикнул Стивен, рассмешив этим всех присутствующих.

Гранат потрепала Стивена по голове, после чего все пошли к телепорту.

В этом мире было прекрасно, даже слишком…


	6. Глава 6 Забвение

Стивен весь день провел в кампании самоцветов и его мамы, это был пожалуй лучший день в его жизни.

Уже был вечер, Стивен и Аметист играли в видеоигры. Стивен побеждал раз за разом, хотя Аметист и не думала поддаваться.

 **«Да, я опять выйграл!»** Радостно кричал Стивен. **«Заканчивайте свои игры.»** Раздался голос Жемчуг с кухни. **«Нууууу...»** Хором сказали Аметист и Стивен, с жалобной интонацией.

 **«Никаких, „ну„** **Стивену пора спать.»** Сказала Жемчуг, и поднялась наверх к ним.

 **«Ну лаадноо, а можно мама пожелает мне спокойной ночи?»** Робко и нерешительно спросил Стивен, переведя глаза в пол.

 **«Конечно. Я пойду позову ее.»** Ответила Жемчуг и направилась в храм.

Через несколько минут из двери храма вышли Роза, Гранат и Жемчуг. Поднявшись к Стивену, они все пожелали ему спокойной ночи, а Роза нежно поцеловала его в лоб. После чего они погасили свет в доме и ушли в храм.

Стивен никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, но поцелуй его матери напомнил ему, о том как Гранат поцеловала его прошлой ночью. Стивен разрывался между двумя мирами. _Здесь все такие добрые и приветливые... Но это все всего лишь моя фантазия. Настоящие Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг наверно скучают по мне. Когда я видел их последний раз, они были очень вхволнованны..._ **«Что за мысли? Ты хочешь вернуться?»** Сладкий и манящий голос вновь зазвучал.

 **«Они ненавидят тебя. Ты абуза для них, а здесь ты любим.»** Голос, подбивал Стивена остаться.

 **«Я пожалуй побуду, здесь немногонемного.»** Сказал Стивен и уснул.

На следующие утро, Стивен проснулся от запаха блинчиков.

Все самоцветы сидели на кухне и весело о чем то беседовали.

 **«Доброе утро, Стивен.»** Сказала Роза и улыбнулась.

 **«Доброе утро, Друзья!»** Радостно сказал Стивен, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Он спустился к ним и весело спросил: **«Какие планы на сегодня?»**

 **«Пока я не вижу никаких миссий, так что можем заняться чем угодно. Чем ты хочешь заняться?»** Сказала Гранат улыбаясь.

Все самоцветы имели на лицах улыбки и они начинали казаться фальшивыми и неуместными. Стивена это немного настораживало, но он гнал эти мысли прочь. Ему было хорошо в их кампании, хоть он и осознавал, что они ненастоящие.

 **«Я пойду прогуляюсь по городу, навещу Конни и папу.»** Сказал Стивен улыбнувшись, также приторно сладко как самоцветы.

 **«Хорошо, удачи мы будем здесь если понадобимся.»** Сказали самоцветы хором.

Стивен все еще сидел в пижаме, предвкушая вкус блинчиков от запаха которых он проснулся. Роза заметила это и передала ему тарелку с блинчиками политыми кленовым сиропом.

 **«Приятного аппетита.»** Сказала Роза снова улыбнувшись. В ее кампании Стивену было слегка неудобно, ведь с Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг он был знаком с рождения, а с ней никогда прежде не встречался. Он не знал, что она любит, что предпочитает, на что может обидиться, он не знал как себя вести с ней. С одной стороны она была его мамой, ну а с другой она казалась ему обсолбтно чужой.

После завтрака Стивен принял душ, переоделся и собирался пойти в город. Он вышел из дома и пошел по направлению к залу игровых автоматов, странно, но по пути он никого не встретил. Не было никого из его друзей, да и людей в общем.

« **Люди! Эй кто нибудь!** » Прокричал Стивен во все стороны, но ответа он не получил. Стивен надеялся, что откликнется хотя бы бы одна живая душа, но нет.

 _"Я бы так хотел увидеть кого-то кроме самоцветов..."_ Подумал Стивен, ходя по пустому городу. Вдруг в ту же секунду город наполнился людьми, все люди которых когда-либо видел Стивен теперь расхаживали по улицам.

Стивену стало немного жутковато, он понимал что эти люди его знакомые и не обидят его, но все же их настолько быстрое появление насторожило его. Медленно, но верно для Стивена стиралась граница реальности и сна, и он уже практически забыл, что все что здесь происходит это лишь игра его разума с ним.

Он терялся в этой толпе людей они все имели одну и ту же эмоцию - улыбку. Как в каком-то дурацком фильме ужасов. Вдруг среди всей этой толпы Стивен смог разглядеть до боли знакомый силуэт.

« **Конни!** » Радостно закричал Стивен и бросился к ней.

Это и вправду был силуэт Конни, она обернулась. Ее лицо не выражало ту самую назойливую улыбку, оно было обычное. Стивен подбежал к ней и посмотрел ей в глаза.

« **Привет Стивен!** » Сказала Конни, улыбнувшись. Но ее улыбка не была похожа на другие, она отличалась, но вот чем?

 **Привет Конни!»** Сказал Стивен, совсем позабыв где он есть. Ему просто было важно, что он нашел кого-то непохожего на все происходящие здесь.

 **Конни пойдем в другое место, нам надо поговорить. Тут слишком много людей...** Сказал Стивен, схватив Конни за руку и крепко ее сжимая.

 **О чем ты? Здесь никого кроме нас.** Сказала Конни, посмотрев на Стивена с недоумением.

Стивен посмотрел на нее в ответ, потом обернулся и увидел, что вокруг и вправду никого не было кроме них. От этого ему стало еще больше не по себе. Только что позади него ходили целые толпы людей, но в мгновение ока они все исчезли.

« **Чтооооооо?!...** » Дрожащим голосом сказал Стивен. После чего он быстро посмотрел на Конни и быстро выдал: « **Конни, уходим!** »

Стивен дернул Конни за руку, и они вместе побежали куда глаза глядят. Стивен сам не зная как привел их к автомойке, наконец дети остановились. Вдруг Стивен обернулся и увидел, что за руку он держал не Конни, а Жемчуг. Она глядела на него с непонимание и волнением. Стивен испугался, но Жемчуг успокоила его.

« **Стивен все хорошо, просто некоторые образы в твоей голове еще не так четки, как мой, Гранат или Аметист. Пойдем домой, там ты сможешь отдохнуть.»** Ее голос был мягче чем обычно, и после того как она сказала это, она опять улыбнулась.

« **Х-хорошо, но почему некоторые образы - четки, а другие - нет?** » Все еще немного испуганно спросил Стивен, по дороге домой.

« **Просто с кем то ты общался меньше или слишком давно, чтобы создать четкую картину личности, вот и все.** » По прежнему улыбаясь сказала Жемчуг. Стивен уже понемногу начал привыкать к этой улыбке, самое странное, что и ему самому хотелось так же улыбаться.

« **А как же мама? Я же ее вообще никогда не видел.** » Спросил Стивен, посмотрев на Жемчуг.

« **Ты много слышал про нее, видел ее портрет на стене каждый день, размышлял о ней. Разве не так?** » Сказала Жемчуг.

Стивен потупил свой взгляд в пол и просто продолжил идти дальше.

Когда они пришли все самоцветы были дома и ждали их. Стивен даже немного обрадовался. Стивен посмотрел на часы, после чего он хотел переодеть пижаму, но она сама собой появилась на нем. Самоцветы, поочередно пожелали Стивену спокойной ночи, после чего ушли в храм.

 _"Как хорошо. Спокойной ночи Ребята..."_ Про себя сказал Стивен и уснул.

Утром все было также. Совершенно одинаковые лица, одинаковая погода, еда да и вообще все. Стивен пошел прогуляться, но все повторилось. Короче говоря весь вчерашний день повторился с точностью до секунды, но Стивен не замечал этого, он радовался и веселился. Но дни шли, они медленно перетекали в недели...


	7. Глава 7 Безумие

Прошел месяц с того самого дня как Стивен попал в клетку своего сознания.

Стивен уже привык к вечно улыбающимся лицам, да и сам зачастую улыбался также. Поскольку каждый день повторялся Стивен по секундно знал, что и где будет происходить. Казалось он совсем забыл, что он здесь главный и именно то что он скажет то и сбудется.

Это утро опять началось с завтрака, разговора с друзьями и улыбок. Но вдруг упала фотография. К ней никто не прикасался и на нее ничего не воздействовало, она просто упала сама по себе. Все в комнате перевели взгляд на нее.

« **Что это было?** » С неподдельным удивлением сказала Роза.

« **Видимо рамка упала**.» Сказала Гранат, непривычным теперь для Стивена спокойным и твердым голосом.

« **По моему это как то странно... Ведь до рамки никто не дотрагивался.** » Сказала Аметист прищурив глаза.

Жемчуг ничего не говорила, но она с подозрением смотрела в ту сторону.

« **Ничего ребята я подниму.** » Сказал Стивен с веселой интонацией.

Стивен подошел к месту падения рамки и поднял ее. Когда он посмотрел на фотографию в ней, он ужаснулся. Там были его друзья Гранат, Аметист, Жемчуг, Конни и его Папа, но вместо привычных ему улыбающихся лиц там были плачущие. Вдруг Стивен услышал тихие голоса, они исходили из рамки. Они звали Стивена, и были до боли знакомы. Стивен прислушался.

« **Стивен проснись пожалуйста!** » Говорил высокий и звонкий голос, он говорил с любовью и с печалью.

« **Стивен, ты нужен нам, ты помнишь нас?** » Говорил низкий и твердый голос, он звучал тихо и монотонно, но уверенно.

« **Эй друг, просыпайся, ты же хочешь проснуться?** » Говорил голос, который был чуть по выше чем предыдущий, но он говорил с надеждой.

« **Возвращайся к нам приятель, мы будем ждать.** » Говорил умеренный и мягкий голос, он был знаком Стивену больше всего.

Все эти голоса Звали Стивена, он стоял не отводя глаз от рамки. Стоял на месте как вкопанный не шевелясь, со стороны даже казалось, что он перестал дышать.

 _"Друзья... Они ждут меня! Как же так? Сколько времени я тут провел?! Они наверное ужасно волнуются! Что я наделал?"_ Думал Стивен чуть не плача, он променял реальный мир на это подобие с фальшивыми улыбками, доверился сладкому голосу и подвел всех. Стивен вспомнил все, забвение прошло, но почему?

« **Все хорошо Стивен? Ставь рамку назад и пошли играть!** » Радостно улыбнувшись сказала Аметист.

« **Нет все не хорошо!** » Прокричал Стивен, зажмурив глаза. Слезы потекли из его глаз.

« **Что не так? Давай мы поможем! Пошли поиграем и все пройдет!** » Радостно воскликнула Жемчуг, тоже улыбнувшись.

« **Я хочу домой!** » Громко сказал Стивен повернувшись к самоцветам фальшивкам.

« **Ты уже дома Стивен. Давай поиграем и все пройдет!** » Сказала Гранат радостно и улыбка застыла на ее лице также как у Жемчуг и Аметист.

« **НЕТ! Я ХОЧУ В МОЙ НАСТОЯЩИЙ ДОМ! К МОИМ НАСТОЯЩИМ ДРУЗЬЯМ!** » Проорал Стивен, слезы потекли из глаз еще сильнее, чем когда либо.

« **Ты не уйдешь отсюда, теперь это твой дом. Ты останешься здесь навсегда разве это плохо, твои настоящие друзья тебе не ценили, относились к тебе как к ребенку, они хотели видеть меня а не тебя все это время. Твой уход стал для них счастьем!** » Сказала Роза Кварц, подходя к Стивену.

Стивен попятился от нее назад. Он кинул в нее рамку... Лицо Розы начало раскалываться, словно зеркало, вслед за ней начали раскалываться лица его друзей. Когда они все были похожи на уродливые чучела, их улыбки сменились оскалом, из глаз полилась черная жидкость, точно такая же как когда то затопила дом Стивена.

Стивен был в ужасе, на уме была только одна мысль: _"Бежать!"_ Он побежал, прочь из дома. Небо хаотично меняло свои цвета, а весь город и его жители имели серый и черный цвета. Люди ходили как зомби, Стивен бросился в толпу, надеясь что там он сможет скрыться от самоцветов. Самоцветы же в свою очередь, медленно, но верно догоняли Стивена. Страх и боль руководили мальчиком, он бежал так быстро как только мог, не чувствуя не усталости, не жажды, только страх и боль.

Вот уже виднелись ворота, означающие выход из города, Стивен бежал к ним, не оглядываясь, боясь увидеть свою смерть сзади. Но когда Стивен добежал до ворот, дальше было пусто, все было белого цвета, бесконечная пустота... Но Стивен не задумываясь побежал дальше, вдруг вместо пустоты, стали выстраиваться хаотичные локации, которые когда либо видел Стивен. Дом Конни, алмазная база, другая планета, океан, амбар... Все выстраивалось рядом с друг другом, строения проникали в друг друга, люди ходили по стенам, они здоровались и исчезали, говоря одну или две повторяющиеся фразы. Все начинало глючить, как в компьютерной игре, весь мир казался безумным. Стивен продолжал бежать стараясь не вникать в суть происходящего.

Он не знал куда он бежит и когда остановится, он знал только одно... Беги или умрешь. Вдруг под ногами Стивена образовался овраг, мальчик не успел затормозить и полетел прямиком вниз. Стивен падал в пустоту какой-то черной дыры стены меняли свой цвет каждую секунду, Синий, красный, зеленый, в крапинку, в полоску, в клетку... Казалось это был вверх безумия, Стивен закрыл глаза и расслабился. Он уже был готов к чему угодно...

Когда Стивен открыл глаза он был у себя дома... Он лежал на кровати. Стивен резко встал с нее и с тяжелой отдышкой начал осматривать дом, первое, что бросилось в глаза это кружка. Она была наполнена чаем, но странно было то, что кружка падала, разбивалась, собиралась обратно и взлетала на прежнюю позицию. так продолжалось до бесконечности. Стивен с опаской спустился по лестнице, ожидая, что самоцветы затаились где-то.

Но когда он увидел, что дома только он один, ему стало легче на душе, Стивен хотел выйти на улицу, но дверь и окна исчезли. Вместо них была просто стена из дерева, тогда Стивен хотел пойти к телепорту, но там было тоже самое... Стивен оказался в ловушке своего дома, ни окон, ни дверей, ни телепорта не было. Дом был похож на коробку.

Стивен безнадежно метался по дому, держась за голову и стуча в стены.

« **Помогите! Кто нибудь! Помогите!** » Беспомощно кричал Стивен, но никто не отзывался.

Когда силы иссякли Стивен подошел к дивану, взял ту самую рамку. Посмотрев на нее он увидел, что теперь все на фотографии улыбались. Стивен улыбнулся, после чего лег на диван и разрыдался...


	8. Глава 8 Отчаяние

_**Тем временем в реальности...**_

Стивен не просыпался три дня, самоцветы поняв, что если ничего не делать Стивен просто погибнет или его тело... Они позвали Грега, увидев всю картину Грег сначала разозлился на самоцветов. Потому-что он думал, что Стивен пострадал из-за них, но когда Гранат рассказала ему обо всем, Грег понял. что был не прав.

Они приняли решение отвезти Стивена в больницу, конечно самоцветы были против из-за недоверия к человеческой медицине, но выхода не оставалось. Когда они доставили Стивена в больницу, ему долго не могли поставить правильный диагноз...

Сначала это был Летаргический сон, потом кома от травмы головы, клиническая смерть, чего только не было... Из-за этого Жемчуг начала выходить из себя. У нее начались истерики, ведь она не знала, что происходит с ее мальчиком. С утра один диагноз при котором к Стивену нельзя и близко подходить, вечером другой при котором Стивен полностью здоров просто спит. Жемчуг не могла ничем помочь Стивену и это ее угнетало.

 _"Прости Роза... Я не смогла спасти Стивена... Я ужасна... Он никогда не простит меня, за то что я не смогла помочь ему..."_ Думала Жемчуг, сидя на диване и зачарованно смотря на портрет Розы.

Аметист становилась, все более агрессивной. Каждое не так сказанное в ее адрес слово, превращалось в скандал, после которого Аметист долго сидела в своей комнате. Она также как и Жемчуг винила себя во всем случившемся. Она просто хотела своего веселого, улыбающегося Стивена назад. Он помогал ей в трудные минуты, ровно также как и она ему. Но боязнь и осознание того, что Стивен может никогда больше не проснуться, выбивало Аметист из всего.

Гранат же, замкнулась в себе как никогда. Вытянуть из нее хотя бы пару слов стало подвигом. Она вовсе перестала улыбаться, ее лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, но внутри она испытывала целую бурю эмоций. Боль, страх, тревога, апатия, грусть, гнев... И это только краткий список. Гранат чувствовала, да и в общем была не стабильна, ей казалась еще секунда и она распадется. Она никогда не чувствовала себя так плохо. Она просто надеялась, что все плохие исходы событий не случатся и все будет хорошо.

Грег терял себя, не находил себе места. _"Я уже лишился Розы... Неужели я потеряю и Стивена?.."_ Думал Грег. Эта мысль крутилась у него в голове постоянно. И каждый раз приезжая в больницу, мысль все больше походила не на вопрос, а на утверждение. Грег просто хотел его сына назад.

 _ **Так прошел месяц...**_

Стивену наконец поставили окончательный диагноз. Кома из-за Шизофренического припадка. Его перевели из обычной больницы в неврологическую.

После поставленного диагноза Самоцветы и Грег вовсе потеряли надежду. Потому-что если это и вправду был шизофренический припадок это значит, что даже если Стивен выйдет из комы, его будут держать в изоляции от людей до конца его дней.

В доме поселилась гробовая тишина. В нем больше не звучал смех или голоса, тишина, пустота и грусть. Аметист больше практически не выходила из ее комнаты и чтобы позвать ее на миссию приходилось лично идти к ней. Жемчуг постоянно ходила с усталым, истощенным видом, а ее глаза были вечно наполнены слезами боли, грусти и тоски. Гранат вообще перестала разговаривать, когда надо было идти на миссию она просто становилась на телепорт и стояла там пока все не подойдут.

Казалось они совсем потеряли вкус к жизни. Грег вел себя примерно также. Был тих, молчалив и в его глазах были только грусть и отчаяние. Он отвечал только на телефонные звонки из больницы. Было видно, что ему плохо.

Вот наступает утро. Жемчуг сидит и смотрит в окно. Ей ничего не важно, она погружена в свои мысли. Слышится открывающаяся дверь в храм, медленно и тихо от туда вышла Гранат. Она бросила свой взгляд на Жемчуг, но ничего не сказала.

 **Стивен покинул нас, да?** Тихо сказала Жемчуг, даже не повернув головы. Ее тон казался холодным.

В ответ Гранат только потупила взгляд в пол. Она не хотела думать о плохом и плохих исходах. Но слова Жемчуг задели ее, Гранат видела всего несколько хороших вариантов будущего, где Стивен здоров и счастлив, и целую тьму плохих вариантов будущего где Стивен мертв или больше никогда их не увидит и многое другое.

 **У тебя есть предвидение, как ты могла позволить этому случиться?** Все тем же холодным тонном спросила Жемчуг.

Гранат и так была на пределе, но вопрос Жемчуг выбил ее напрочь из реальности. Гранат почувствовала, как слезы льются из ее глаз, она ничего не смогла с этим поделать, она просто ушла к себе в комнату. Когда дверь закрылась Гранат села на пол, обняла колени руками и дала эмоциям, что терзали ее все это время, волю.

 **Ну и уходи...** Сказала тихо ели слышно Жемчуг, опустив голову вниз.


	9. Глава 9 Здесь я главный!

_**Вернемся к Стивену...**_

Стивен лежал на диване лицом вверх и думал обо всем.

 _"Зачем я здесь? Может и вправду мои друзья меня ненавидят? И стоит ли называть их друзьями? Но они заботились обо мне всю мою жизнь и если я упаду они обязательно помогут мне встать. Я бросил их... Как и моя мама... Я должен к ним вернуться!"_ Стивен размышлял. Он был намерен вернуться к самоцветам любой ценной.

 **Стиииивен...»** Он вернулся, этот до боли сладкий, мелодичный голос вернулся.

 **Тебе не нравится здесь? Почему? Тут же замечательно! Нет ни невзгод, ни печали...** Казалось что голос вьется вокруг Стивена.

Стивен огляделся. Теперь он вспомнил кто затащил его в этот мир фальшивых улыбок. Стивен был зол, ему хотелось расправиться с этим голосом поскорее.

 **Зачем ты здесь?!** Сквозь зубы спросил Стивен.

 **Ты сам роешь себе могилу, мальчик... Давай будем друзьями? Я построю другой мир.** Голос звучал менее ласково и более осторожно в этот раз, похоже он заметил что Стивен злится.

 **Ты мне не друг! Ты затащил меня сюда! Ты забрал меня от моих друзей! Ты хоть представляешь, как они переживают?!** Прокричал Стивен, в пустую комнату.

 **Я не забирал тебя от твоих друзей... Я как порождение твоих мыслей заметил, что тебе плохо живется... И предложил тебе выбор. Остаться в реальности или уйти в подсознание. Ты сам выбрал второй вариант, мое дело предложить... Ты сам создал мир и сам разрушил его... Моей вины тут нет...»** Голос говорил более низко и приятнее.

Стивен понимал, что это была правда и он сам выбрал остаться в другом мире. Злость на себя захватила мальчика. Стивен упал на колени он закрыл лицо руками.

 **Да, да это все моя вина! Теперь я оставил самоцветов одних, и папу, и Конни, всех! Я забылся тут! Купился на фальшивые улыбки! Я сам сотворил этот мир! И сам же его разрушил!..** Прокричал Стивен. Начав плакать, все казалось ему безразличным в этот момент, но вдруг Стивен убрал руки от лица и открыл глаза.

 **Я создал этот мир... Я м-могу... им управлять. Значит это все лишь мое воображение? Да! Я вспомнил, ты говорил, что я буду королем этого мира! Делать что захочу! Я понял! Я знаю как выбраться отсюда! И ты мне не помеха!** Радостно прокричал Стивен. Он был полон уверенности, что все получится.

 **Дрянной мальчишка... Я король этого мира! Я! Ты никто! Ты разгадал меня... Я и вправду всего лишь предложил, но за время проведенное в твоем подсознании я медленно стирал тебе память о реальности. Но стоило мне чуть-чуть не доглядеть, как твои друзья уже все мне испортили! Они... Они заставили эту глупую рамку упасть! И ты услышал их. Они разорвали тот барьер, который я так старательно строил. Ты вспомнил...** Голос звучал уже не ласково и мягко, а угрожающе и грубо.

« **Они... Они действительно переживают... Я знал!** Стивен рассмеялся, и слезы радости покатились у него из глаз.

Вдруг комната, что была вокруг Стивена испарилась. Опять появилась черная пустота, Стивен повис в невесомости. Вдруг огромные черные руки показались из пустоты. Они были в пять раз больше Стивена и были чернее ночи. Руки целиком и полностью состояли из той черной жидкости что раньше затопила дом Стивена. Мальчик застыл от страха. Руки молниеносным движением поймали Стивена, как жука. Раздался хохот.

 **Пока ты здесь, я высосу всю твою жизненную силу из твоего самоцвета!** Голос раздался так громко, как никогда. Он был везде.

Вдруг руки, медленно перетекли в клетку из черных прутьев, из которой не было выхода. Стивен бился руками о клетку, но вдруг вспомнил что он король этого места.

Он отошел от прутьев, взялся руками за голову и бормотал про себя. _"Что может мне помочь выбраться отсюда?"_ Вдруг Стивен вспомнил как однажды Гранат смогла раздвинуть железные прутья забора. Когда Стивен открыл Глаза перед ним Стояла Гранат, она мягко улыбнулась ему. После чего она подошла к прутьям и с небольшим усилием смогла их раздвинуть. Стивен поспешно выпрыгнул из клетки, Гранат в тужу секунду превратилась в облака и растворилась. Стивен улыбнулся про себя подумав: _"Спасибо Гранат."_

 **Как... Как тебе это удалось?!** С возмущением спросил голос.

 **Мне немного помогли.** Сказал Стивен улыбнувшись.

 _"Так думай Стивен, что вытащит тебя отсюда? Что всегда вытаскивает меня с опасных мест? Что говорят самоцветы если миссия оказалась слишком опасна? Стивен беги к телепорту! Точно телепорт! Эта штука меня вытащит!"_ Подумал Стивен и в тут же телепорт появился прямо перед ним. Мальчик уже был готов запрыгнуть на телепорт, но вдруг телепорт начал отдаляться от Стивена. Мальчик побежал за своим шансом на спасение.

 **Ты думал все так легко? Я еще имею козыри в рукавах!** После этой фразы опять раздался дикий хохот.

Стивена это не волновало, он просто бежал к своей цели, но внезапно под ногами мальчика исчезла дорога и появилась пропасть. Он опять летел в никуда, казалось это конец, но не тут то было.

 **Аметист на помощь!** Прокричал Стивен, решив действовать по проверенной схеме.

И это сработало, он почувствовал как что-то сжимает его. Это был хлыст Аметист. Стивен повис на нем и когда он посмотрел наверх, он увидел как Аметист стоя наверху держала Стивена.

 **«Че** **как?** Спросила Аметист, с веселой интонацией.

Стивен ничего не ответил, он просто был счастлив, что жив. Аметист поспешно вытянула мальчика наверх, после чего также как и Гранат испарилась. Пропасть затянулась и Стивен увидел телепорт он побежал к нему.

 **«О нет мальчонка, я понял твою схему!** Грозно сказал голос.

Прямо перед телепортом появилась Жемчуг, в ее руках было копье и оно было направленно в сторону Стивена. Когда Стивен подбежал к ней она оттолкнула его, но не продвинулась вперед. Она просто стояла и защищала телепорт от Стивена.

Стивен не знал кого звать в этом случае. Он был растерян.

 **Что больше никого позвать?** Издевающейся интонацией сказал голос.

Стивен не хотел сдаваться, пройдя такой путь.

 _"Почему он заговорил со мной в той комнате, когда я был один? Он же мог меня оставить там. Но после того как я решил выбраться он появился... Он знал! Он знал, что я выберусь, если он не вмешается... Что же мне теперь делать? Она не пропусти меня... Стоп это же я тут король, и я могу быть в этом мире кем угодно."_ Стивен улыбнулся.

Стивен посмотрел на Жемчуг и вдруг Стивен создал десять своих клонов, они были похоже на него как две капли воды. все они побежали на Жемчуг, она оттолкнула всех, но одному Стивену все же удалось попасть на телепорт.

 **НЕЕЕЕТ!** Раздался голос. Две огромные руки снова показались, в ту же секунду телепорт был разбит и Стивен упал вниз.

 **Хей не того взял!** Послышался голос Стивена сзади. Стивен уже успел телепортироваться. Мальчик знал, что этот голос не даст уйти ему просто так и поэтому пока голос был занят Жемчуг и остальными Стивенами, настоящий Стивен создал еще один телепорт и телепортировался.

Стивен проснулся, была ночь. Везде белым бело, он был в больнице. Мальчик заулыбался и тихо, но радостно произнес: **Скоро я вас увижу, друзья!**


	10. Глава 10 Побег из заточения

Стивен проснулся. Была ночь.

Он огляделся по сторонам, ему сразу стало понятно, что он находится в больнице. Стивен решил посмотреть в окно, но когда он увидел, что на окнах стоят решетки, Стивену стало не по себе. За окном шел дождь и виднелся лес, который был огражден от больнице высокой стеной с колючей проволокой. По земле бегали яркие лучи фонарей.

 _"Что эта за больница такая?!"_ Встревоженно подумал Стивен.

 _"Мои друзья наверное сильно переживали за меня... Может я все еще сплю? Нет, определенно нет. Надо выбираться отсюда самому и как можно быстрее. Что-то мне подсказывает, что меня так просто отсюда не отпустят."_ Думал Стивен, отводя взгляд от окна.

 **(Они бросили тебя здесь... Ты им не нужен, они заперли тебя здесь. Или решили сделать из тебя хомячка в клетке.)** Опять прозвучал голос, но на этот раз снова ласково и приторно сладко.

Стивен решил игнорировать, назойливый голос. Он медленно встал с кровати и осторожно осмотрел комнату, в ней была одна кровать, один шкаф и две двери. Стивен осторожно подошел к шкафу и открыл его. В нем лежала обычная одежда Стивена. Мальчик посмотрел на себя и увидел, что на нем одета какая-то белая то-ли туника то-ли длинная рубашка. Во всяком случае он переодел свою обычную одежду и решил осмотреть двери.

Стивен медленно пошел к одной из дверей. Прислушавшись и поняв, что там никого нет, он аккуратно зашел внутрь. Это была ванная, в которой на потолке висела одинокая лампочка. Стивен не решился включить свет, боясь привлечь внимание кого не надо. Медленно осматривая ванную, Стивен приходил в ужас все больше. Сама ванная больше походила на комнату пыток, выкрашенную в белый цвет. Все грязное, немытое. Зеркало сделанное из пластика, которое очень плохо отражало, под ним стояла раковина, а на ней стаканчик с зубной щеткой. Эта зубная щетка выглядела как будто ей всю жизнь драили унитазы.

У Стивена пробежал холодок по коже. Неужели его друзья могли отдать его в такое ужасное место? Осматривая дальше Стивен увидел два висящих полотенца и небольшую дверцу, запертую на ржавую защелку. Мальчик подошел к дверце и попытался ее открыть. Сначала старая защелка не поддавалась, но после нескольких минут возни она открылась.

Дверца распахнулась, за ней были спрятаны трубы, по которым проходила вода. Стивен аккуратно просунул голову в дверцу. И увидел, что там достаточно место, чтобы ему там поместится, также этажи не разделялись перегородками по этому он мог спокойно залезть на крышу по этому проходу, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Стивен уже понял, что выбираться ему надо любой ценной.

Поэтому мальчик еще раз пошел, оглядел всю комнату. Но ничего полезного он больше не увидел. Стивен намотал на себя полотенце, так чтобы оно не падало. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох мальчик пролез в дверцу, сделав так чтобы дверца закрылась за ним. Прижав левую ногу и руку к одной стороне прохода, а правую руку и ногу к другой.

Медленно, но верно он начал продвигаться вверх. Карабкаясь так некоторое время, он вдруг услышал чьи-то голоса.

 **(Так что нам делать с этим мальчиком?)** Спросил высокий неприятный уху голос.

 **(Сама не знаю, но его родственники постоянно ломятся к нему. Я им уже тысячу раз сказала, что посетителей мы не пускаем, а они все приходят и приходят...)** Ответил более низкий, грубый голос.

Стивен догадался, что речь идет о нем. Он застыл на месте, чтобы полностью услышать разговор.

 **(Так у него правда шизофрения?)** Спросил все тот же низкий голос.

 **(Да, нет же. Просто никто так и не смог понять, что с ним. Так и порешили, чтобы не заморачиваться отправить к нам как шизофреника. Но скорее всего его уже просто усыпят, ведь надежд он не дает.)** Ответил высокий голос.

Стивен больше не хотел слушать ни секунды от этого разговора, ему и так все было ясно.

Мальчик продолжил карабкаться вверх, но когда он уже был почти на крыше, он увидел, что на его пути стоит решетка.

 **(Похоже твой план провалился, разве не так?)** Опять вмешался голос, на этот раз говоря с небольшой насмешкой и издевкой.

 _"Как же так? Все не может закончиться вот так! Слишком много пройдено! Мои...Мои друзья считают, что я болен шизофренией. Жемчуг наверное очень сильно переживает... Аметист закрылась в своей комнате... а Гранат... Нет! Я не подведу их! МЫ БУДЕМ ВМЕСТЕ ЛЮБОЙ ЦЕНОЙ!"_ Решительно подумал Стивен и слезы покатились у него из глаз.

Стивен посмотрел на свои руки и подумал: _"Чтобы сделала Гранат? Она бы разогнула решетку и вылезла... Но я так не смогу. Что бы сделала Аметист? Она бы изменила форму! Точно!"_

Стивен схватился одной рукой за решетку и повис на ней. Мальчик сконцентрировался и попытался уменьшиться или сделаться уже, чтобы пролезть сквозь решетку. Ничего.

Еще одна попытка...

Ничего.

Еще попытка...

Ничего...

Еще...

Ничего. . . . .

Стивен уже начинал отчаиваться, но все же решил попробовать в последний раз. Он сконцентрировался, как никогда и...

Получилось! Стивен сделался уже в несколько раз и сумел без труда пролезть через решетку. Снова приняв прежнюю форму Стивен встал и почувствовал, как капли дождя касаются его. Стивен был на крыше. Оглядевшись он понял, что больница находилась, достаточно далеко от города, а рядом был еще и лес. Увидев, что провода идущие от крыше прикреплены к фонарным столбам стоящи на стене, у Стивена в голове тут же родилась безумная идея.

Сняв с себя полотенце, Стивен перекинул один конец полотенца через провод и схватился за него. Получилось, что-то вроде тарзанки, по которой Стивен с легкостью преодолел стену с колючей проволокой.

Почувствовав, что он наконец свободен, Стивен решил убежать от этого жуткого места подальше. Стивен побежал прямиком в чащу леса с мыслью, что там будет город...


	11. Глава 11 Новый друг?

Стивен бежал так быстро как только мог. ОН бежал сам не зная куда и без оглядки назад. Его ничего не волновало только бежать, опять...

Мальчик боялся, что за ним будет погоня или слежка, но к счастью для него этого всего не было.

Лес оказался гуще, чем Стивен думал. Мокрые ветки то и дело хлестали его по всем частям тела. Мокрые листы приклеивались к нему, ветки застревали в его волосах. Вдруг Стивен услышал гром, это было жутко. Стивен был один посреди леса, напуганный, холодный, весь в грязи и листьях так еще гром не давал мальчику успокоиться. Стивен продолжал бежать, ему просто хотелось домой, обнять самоцветов и папу.

 ** _Прошло 2 часа._**

Стивен был ужасно вымотан, он бежал без перерыва уже очень долго. Вдруг он увидел небольшой овраг в котором был выступ. Стивен бы очень хотел продолжить бежать дальше, но усталость, холод, голод и изнеможение давали о себе знать.

Стивен, спустился в овражек, под выступом хватало места для того, чтобы Стивен без труда там поместился. Там было относительно сухо, но хотя бы там можно было передохнуть.

 _"Надеюсь со мной ничего не случится, если я передохну здесь немного..."_ Думал Стивен.

Стивен аккуратно залез под выступ, он прижался к самой стене. Она оказалась сухая, но холодная. Он прижался к стене спиной. Его глаза начинали закрываться сами собой от усталости. Стивен пытался держать их открытыми, но сон был сильнее.

 _"Гранат, Жемчуг, Аметист, папа... Скоро мы снова будем вместе. Я клянусь..."_ Это было последнее, о чем подумал Стивен перед тем как заснуть.

 ** _Через некоторое время._**

Стивен начинал медленно просыпаться, его веки медленно и нехотя открывались. Моргнув несколько раз, чтобы прояснить и сделать четким свое зрение, Стивен обнаружил себя все там же. Он так надеялся, что все это был один большой, ночной кошмар, но это к его сожалению была реальность. Стивен осторожно поднялся и выглянул из выступа.

Было светло, очень светло. Гроза уже давно закончилась, но все еще было мокрым. Когда Стивен осмотрелся вокруг, он пришел в ужас. Многие деревья были повалены и практически полностью лежали на земле. На траве были глубокие лужи, в них была чистая дождевая вода.

 _"Что гроза была настолько сильная?!"_ Мысленно задал вопрос сам себе мальчик.

Он вышел из под овражка и робко пошел вперед. Все-таки ему надо-было продвигаться.

Стивен осматривал обломки деревьев, которые он проходил на своем пути. Одни деревья были сломаны, другие вырваны с корнем. Стивен раньше никогда не бывал в лесу вот-так. Один без каких-либо вещей, без друзей...

« **Ну как у нас дела?** » Насмешливо спросил голос.

« **Вполне неплохо!** » Ответил Стивен, стараясь показаться более уверенным в своих действиях.

« **Ну что ж ладно... Уже устал? Хочешь пить?** » Спросил голос.

« **Нет я не устал, но попить был бы не против. Может из лужи?... Вода в них выглядит довольно чистой.** » Сказал Стивен, говоря с голосом как со своим другом.

« **Я бы не советовал, но раз другого источника нет...** » Ответил голос, с небольшой дружеской заботой, что казалось слегка подозрительным.

Стивен выбрал лужу почище, нагнулся к ней и попил. Ничего страшного не произошло, да и вода была на вкус приятная.

« **Слушай, а почему мы не начали общаться вот так раньше, ну как друзья?** » Спросил Стивен, говоря дружелюбным голосом.

« **Моя задача не дружить...** » Грустно ответил голос.

« **Я был создан как оружие... Придуманное Алмазами во время войны. Моя задача: выбрать цель и свести ее с ума, сделать психопатом, изуродовать сознание жертвы. Но ты смог преодолеть меня, ты вспомнил о своих друзьях, до тебя это никому не удавалось...** » Продолжил голос.

Стивен остановился, он вдруг осознал, он не сходит с ума. Это все какой-то самоцвет делает все это. Мальчику стало так грустно и больно, за себя, за его семью... Но из-за своей доброй натуры Стивен не мог сердиться на этот самоцвет, ведь его так запрограммировали.

« **Значит, ты пытался свести меня с ума? А теперь хочешь стать моим другом... Хотя я даже не знаю кто ты есть.** » Сказал Стивен продолжив идти вперед.

« **Черный кристалл. Можешь звать меня кристалл, если хочешь. И я не пытаюсь стать друзьями, мне просто нечего делать, ведь если я буду не в твоей голове, то буду в чьей-то другой. Я не могу существовать сам по себе...** » Ответил Кристалл, грустным тоном.

« **А что если я тебя запузырю? Ты сможешь жить сам по себе и никого не трогать...** » Робко спросил Стивен.

« **Неплохая идея. Я согласен, мне уже достаточно надело лазить по чужим мыслям и приносить боль... Я отведу тебя ко мне, чтоб ты смог меня запузырить.** » Сказал Кристалл, имея радостные нотки в голосе.

« **Значит решено.** » Бодро ответил Стивен.

Вдруг перед собой мальчик увидел небольшие черные шарики. Когда Стивен подходил к ним, они исчезали. Так прокладывался путь.

« **Вау! Это ты делаешь?** » Удивленно спросил Стивен.

« **Да. Я много чего могу, а это просто я заставляю тебя видеть то чего нет... Как голограмма которую видишь только ты и я.** » Объяснил голос.

Стивен пошел по пути из черных шариков. По пути болтая с Кристаллом.


	12. Глава 12 Жив или Мертв?

**_Тем временем..._**

Во время грозы, ровно в то время когда Стивен спал, молния ударила в одну из антенн больницы вызвав пожар. В одну секунду вылетела вся проводка и загорелись провода. Все здание и внутри и снаружи вспыхнуло как спичка. Из-за того что полетели провода, сигнализация дала сбой и заблокировала все входы и выходы в здание и на территорию. Все люди находящиеся в здание были обречены...

Когда пожарные приехали от больницы осталась лишь бетонная конструкция... Нечего уже было спасать.

Новость разлетелась очень быстро. Всем родственникам погибших выплачивалась компенсация.

 ** _В доме Стивена..._**

Все самоцветы и Грег сидели на диване и обсуждали ситуацию со Стивеном, они еще не знали, что больница сгорела и никто не смог спастись...

Вдруг в дверь постучали. Жемчуг медленно встала с дивана и открыла дверь. На пороге стояли мужчина и женщина. Они были одеты во все черное и на их лицах выражалась глубокая тоска.

« **Здравствуйте, вы знаете Стивена Юниверса?** » Спросила Женщина посмотрев в глаза Жемчуг.

Услышав этот вопрос, Жемчуг подумала, что они несут хорошие новости и пригласила войти.

« **Да мы его знаем. Мы его семья. С ним все хорошо?** » Сказала Жемчуг с надеждой в глазах.

Мужчина и женщина остановились у стола, где стояли высокие стулья. Гранат, Аметист и Грег встали и подошли к ним. Ои надеялись услышать хорошие новости.

« **Приносим наши соболезнования... Ваш мальчик погиб в пожаре... Мы пришли чтобы известить вас об этом и отдать компенсацию.** » Твердо, но с большой грустью сказал мужчина.

Лица всех побледнели.

« **То есть к-как... это... МЕРТВ?** » Дрожащим голосом спросила Жемчуг. Ей не хотелось в это верить, Стивен не мог умереть. Только не он.

« **Во время грозы в антенну больницы ударила молния и случился пожар. Все кто находился в больнице в то время погибли, как известно нам ваш мальчик был одним из них. Соболезную...** » Осторожно сказала женщина посмотрев на всех.

Слезы навернулись у всех на глазах. Никому не хотелось в это верить, Стивен не мог умереть, только не так. В доме повисла гробовая тишина, все стояли как статуи.

Мужчина и Женщина переглянулись. Женщина медленно положила конверт на стол, который был сзади нее. И они с мужчиной удалились из дома.

« **Стивен... нет...** » Произнесла Гранат и слезы потекли из ее глаз.

Эта фраза словно вернула всех в реальность. Слезы потекли у всех из глаз.

« **СТИВЕН! ЗАЧЕМ МЫ ВООБЩЕ ПОЗВОЛИЛИ ИМ ЕГО ЗАБРАТЬ В ЭТУ ПРОКЛЯТУЮ БОЛЬНИЦУ! СТИВЕН О БОЖЕ!»** Жемчуг охватила неконтролируемая истерика. Она упала на колени и разрыдалась как никогда прежде.

Аметист обняла Жемчуг и тоже впала в истерику. Гранат сняла свои очки и пыталась найти будущие где Стивен жив, но из-за шока она не могла ничего увидеть. Гранат села на диван, слезы лились из ее глаз, словно из крана, она лишь повторяла про себя: _"Нет, Стивен жив. Я знаю это"_

Грег сел на высокий стул и схватился за голову руками. Его единственный сын - это все что у него было и теперь его нет.

Весь дом погрузился в отчаяние и слезы, о чем Стивен даже не подозревал.

После нескольких часов плача Самоцветы уснули. Хоть им и не нужно спать, но истерика стресс и слезы сделали свое дело. Следы от слез были видны на их лицах.

Грег ушел к себе в фургон. Он не хотел мириться с мыслью, что Стивен умер. Лежа в своем фургоне, он заметил фотографию его сына. Грег осторожно взял ее и улыбнулся, вспоминая все время проведенное вместе.

« **На кого ты нас оставил Стивен? Мы еще так много не сделали... Хаха ты всегда был так весел. Я никогда тебя не забуду... Береги его Роза...** » Сказав это Грег улыбнулся еще раз, а затем уснул от усталости.

В своих снах все видели, как весело они проводят время со Стивеном. Они играли с ним, растили его... Они бы хотели навсегда остаться в их теплых воспоминаниях и играть со Стивеном вечно.

 ** _Прошло 19 часов..._**

Гранат была первая, кто проснулся. Она нехотя открыла глаза и оглянулась. Вокруг было темно, тихо и только было слышно как Аметист и Жемчуг что-то бормочут во сне. Гранат было непривычно находится в столь тихом доме, здесь всегда был Стивен. Посмотрев на портрет Розы, Гранат почти не слышно произнесла: « **Прости...** » и ушла в свою комнату.

Аметист, проснувшись чуть позже Гранат, тоже обнаружила себя в тихом и темном доме. Обычно здесь был Стивен, с которы она любила играть в видеоигры. Они всегда веселились вместе, а Жемчуг всегда приходила и зудила что-то, но Аметист никогда не слушала. Сейчас же Аметист очень пожалела, что не ценила то время. Она всегда была уверенна, что Стивен всегда будет рядом, но нет. Теперь его нет. Несколько слезинок скатились с глаз Аметист. Она посмотрела на портрет Розы, после чего поспешно убежала в свою комнату.

Жемчуг проснулась позже всех. Она была одна в тихом, темном и теперь таком неуютном для нее доме. Оглянувшись вокруг, она не увидела никого. Все так напоминало о Стивене, каждая вещь была наполнена светлыми воспоминаниям. Хоть Стивен и был сыном Розы, Жемчуг всегда относилась к нему как к собственному ребенку. Заботилась, осторожничала, боялась за него, учила его, растила его. Когда Роза покинула Жемчуг, она оставила Стивена вместо себя и Жемчуг полюбила его всем сердцем. А теперь.. Жемчуг посмотрела на портрет Розы и не смогла произнести ни слова. Ей казалось, что Роза была бы зла на нее, за то что Жемчуг не уберегла Стивена. Жемчуг сделал глубокий вдох и слезы снова покатились у нее из глаз и она убежала в свою комнату.

В доме повисла гробовая тишина.


	13. Глава 13 Прячься и беги

**_Тем временем у Стивена..._**

Прошло уже порядком двух суток с того момента, как сгорела больница, о чем Стивен даже не подозревал. Он даже не мог предположить как его близкие беспокоятся за него.

« **Так куда мы идем?** » Решил спросить Стивен, наконец.

« **К ближайшему телепорту.** » Ответил Кристалл, уверенно.

« **Классно, после того как я тебя запузырю, я смогу отправиться к моей семье! Они наверное волнуются за меня.** » Радостно сказал Стивен.

Улыбка не спадала с лица мальчика, он весело продолжал идти сквозь лес. Черные шарики иногда терялись из виду, но когда такое происходило они начинали светится, чтобы Стивен мог их увидеть. Всю дорогу болтая с Кристаллом о разных неважных вещах.

« **Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться.** » Неожиданно и очень робко сказал Кристалл.

« **В чем же?** » Спросил мальчик осторожно.

« **У одной из твоих стражниц есть предвидение... Я блокирую его, ну или искажаю...** » Робко и осторожно сказал Кристалл.

« **Ты имеешь в виду Гранат? Так вот почему она еще не пришла за нами, и на миссиях вела себя так неуверенно.** » Ответил Стивен.

« **Да, поскольку моя задача сводить с ума, она могла найти меня и помешать мне. Поэтому я искажал ее видения, а сейчас вовсе блокирую. Потому-что если кто-нибудь сейчас нас найдет, то нас снова отправят в психбольницу или еще куда-нибудь... Поверь, я знаю... Да, и когда будешь возвращаться к своим друзьям не забудь показать им меня, чтобы они не подумали, что ты сумасшедший снова.** » Сказал Кристалл добродушно. Ему и вправду надоело проникать в чужие головы и наводить там бардак.

« **Хорошо. Я понял.** » Уверено Ответил Стивен и улыбнулся.

С этой минуты он почувствовал себя смелее и шел к своей цели с высоко поднятым носом. Ему уже ничего не было страшно, Стивен знал, что все будет хорошо и скоро он снова увидит своих друзей.

Вдруг Стивен услышал чей-то рык. Он осмотрелся и увидел вдалеке что-то похожее на дикое животное. Оно вело себя странно, не как обычные земные животные. Когда Стивен присмотрелся он понял, что это был один из тех самоцветных экспериментов.

 _"Почему он бродит здесь? О нет если он ходит здесь, то скорее всего самоцветы уже идут сюда! Если они найдут меня, они снова отправят еня в какую-либо больницу или хуже! Надо бежать!"_ Эта мысль пронеслась в голове мальчика со скоростью света.

Кристалл услышал эту мысль и произнес с большой тревогой: « **Беги в противоположное направление от монстра я создам обходной путь к телепорту!** »

« **Вот он!** » Неожиданно послышалось откуда-то сзади.

Это был голос Жемчуг. Самоцветный мутант был уже на прицеле у Кристальных самоцветов. Стивен начал бежать интенсивнее и стараясь не задевать ничего, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков.

Вдруг Стивен услышал, как сзади Аметист крикнула: « **Слышите мы тут не одни! Надо проверить.** »

У Стивена мороз пошел по коже, он понял, что Аметист говорит о нем. Он начал бежать еще быстрее и старался убежать в сторону.

« **Спрячься куда-нибудь! И сиди там если они подойдут на опасное расстояние, я заставлю их слышать звуки с противоположной стороны.** » Громко и встревоженно сказал голос.

Стивен не стал с ним спорить и пробежав буквально еще десять метров он обнаружил поваленное дерево, в которое он мог поместиться. Стивен не стал долго раздумывать, залез внутрь и затаился.

Самоцветы прибежали буквально, через минуту после этого и начали искать источник шума.

« **Куда он делся?** » Спросила Аметист.

« **Но не могло же это существо сквозь землю провалиться.** » Спокойным голосом сказала Жемчуг.

« **Верно, оно должно быть неподалеку. Самоцветы, прочесать округи!** » Приказала Гранат, строгим голосом.

Самоцветы начали прочесывать округ. Стивен слышал их шаги, вдруг они стали подходить ближе.

 _"Ну вот и все.."_ Подумал про себя Стивен.

Вдруг шаги остановились и неожиданно стали отдаляться. Потом послышалось три хлопка.

« **Быстрей вылезай и беги по черным шарикам!** » Сказал Кристалл.

Стивен вылез и увидел его друзей лежащих бес сознания. Сначала мальчику стало жутко, но он вспомнил про то, что скоро все будет хорошо и сделала, как сказал Кристалл и убежал прочь.

Стивен опять бежал так быстро как только мог. И буквально через десять минут бега, он наткнулся на телепорт. Стивен встал на него и телепортировался, сам не зная как. По видимости это сделал Кристалл.

« **Что ты с ними сделал?** » Спросил Стивен, быв уже на безопасном расстояние от самоцветов.

« **Я их вырубил. Не волнуйся через минут пять они проснуться даже не вспомнив об том, что они были бес сознания.** » Успокаивающим тоном ответил Кристалл.

Стивен выдохнул с облегчением. Вот они были на месте.


	14. Глава 14 Храм

Стивен и Кристалл были на месте.

Это был заброшенный храм, в который самоцветы и Стивен ходили два месяца назад. Именно с этого места у Стивена началась черная полоса. После того, как самоцветы ничего не нашли в храме и оправились домой, Стивена постигали неудачи. То щит вовремя не появится, то наступит не туда. Но теперь-то Стивен знал почему это происходило.

« **Так это и есть то самое место?** » Неуверенно спросил Стивен.

« **Да.** » Твердо ответил Кристалл.

« **Просто... Когда мы сюда ходили с самоцветами, мы ничего тут не нашли.** » Ответил Стивен все еще неуверенно.

« **Меня можно найти, только если я позволю.** » Немного раздраженно сказал Кристалл.

Стивен не стал ничего расспрашивать дальше. Он просто увидел как черные шарики вновь появились перед ним и он послушно последовал за ними.

Храм находился в джунглях, но поскольку Стивен недавно проходил по другому лесу, где деревья были повалены и на земле было много веток, а листья то и дела лезли в лицо, в джунглях Стивен не увидел ничего необычного. Храм был весь заросший и было видно, что там уже давно никого не было. Стивен был чем-то похож на этот храм, мальчик тоже был одинокий по среди леса, заброшенный, по крайней мере несколько часов назад уж точно.

Стивен осторожно зашел в храм, помня, что в внутри очень много ловушек.

« **Стивен, я нахожусь в самом центре храма, чтобы туда добраться надо пройти через три комнаты с ловушками и потом пролезть обходным путем по небольшой шахте, я постараюсь сообщать об ловушках максимально точно, а ты делай точно как я говорю.** » Уверенно и с небольшой заботой сказал Кристалл.

« **Хорошо. Сделаем это.** » Уверенно ответил мальчик.

Стивен продолжил следовать за черными шариками, он оглядывался и смотрел под ноги очень внимательно. Стивен уже был почти у первой комнаты. Он понял это увидев небольшую арку, сверху которой был факел.

« **Это комната с ядовитыми дротиками. В комнате на полу натянуты тонкие и почти невидимые нити, если ты заденешь хотя бы одну, то из всех отверстий в стенах выстрелят ядовитые дротики, от яда которых ты умрешь через 15 минут. Так что придумай как пройти не касаясь пола или обезопасить себя от дротиков.** » Сказала Кристалл, волнуясь.

Стивен просунул свою голову в комнату и увидел, что на стенах нет ни миллиметра без отверстия, из которого вылетает дротик. Стивен понял, что увернуться от них не получиться. Тогда Стивен решился на отчаянный поступок. Он создал вокруг себя пузырь и пошел на сквозь. Как только он докоснулся до ниток, дротики полетели со всех сторон. Они ударялись о пузырь и падали, Стивен не медля пошел вперед. Чем больше ниток он задевал, тем больше дротиков летело. Он был как в урагане из дротиков, они летали со всех сторон как рой. Вот Стивен уже на выходе, пройдя сквозь арку выхода, Стивен убрал свой пузырь. Из верхушки арки вниз вылетела пластина и сделала выход назад невозможным. Это было похоже на гильотину, только не чтобы отрубить голову, а чтобы закрыть дверь.

« **Молодец! Ты прошел, я переживал за тебя.** » Сказал Кристалл с облегчением.

« **Это было не так сложно, как я думал. Так теперь что дальше?** » Сказал Стивен, осматривая помещение, в которое он попал.

Вдруг под ногами Стивен засветилась плитка, на которой он стоял. Мальчик испугался, но потом он увидел, что плитки загораются одна за другой, образуя дорожку. Стивен аккуратно пошел по ней. Но вдруг сзади Стивена начал рушиться пол, под ним была лава. Стивен побежал.

« **Это еще что?!** » Прокричал Стивен.

« **Эти плитки образуют дорожку, беги только по ним. Если ты наступишь на черную плитку, она упадет в лаву, если на красную, то проход блокируется и ты отсюда не выйдешь. Будь внимательнее, красные плитки могут появиться неожиданно.»** Прокричал Кристалл, испытывая сильную тревогу. По видимому Кристалл и вправду подружился со Стивеном.

Стивен кивнул головой в знак согласия и стал внимательно смотреть под ноги, вовремя бега. Кристалл оказался прав, красные плитки появлялись неожиданно и неизвестно где. Стивен бы не так паниковал, если бы плитки не рушились сзади него. Но ситуация была такова, что через некоторое время Стивен уже не просто бежал, а бежал вприпрыжку. Из-за того, что красные плитки приходилось перепрыгивать. Ну вот уже виднелась дверь, последняя плитка и вот Стивен уже в безопасности от лавы. Дверь опять захлопнулась.

« **Ты в** **порядке?!»** Тревожно спросил Кристалл. Примерно также отреагировала бы Жемчуг.

Немного отдышавшись Стивен ответил: **«Да... Что дальше?** »

« **Может немного передохнешь?** » Заботливо спросил Кристалл.

« **Хорошая идея. Здесь вроде безопасно...** » Ответил Стивен, сев на пол.

Мальчик уже и вправду устал от всей этой беготни. Стивен все еще не мог отдышаться, но он хотел как можно скорее увидеть свою семью поэтому буквально через 5 минут Стивен встал и сказал: « **Я готов, Что дальше?** »

« **Раз ты уверен, дальше должен был быть лабиринт, но похоже я ошибся, поэтому пройди немного дальше и посмотри наверх рядом с аркой.** » Сказал Кристалл, чувствуя себя виноватым.

Стивен так и сделал, подойдя к арке он увидел небольшой люк в потолке. Стивен подпрыгнул и зацепился за небольшую лиану на потолке. Он осторожно, но уверено пролез в люк. Шахта была довольно тесная и Стивен еле там помещался. К тому же там было много лиан и разных жуков, но Стивена это не особо пугало. Ползя по шахте 20 минут Стивен наконец решил спросить: « **Долго еще?** »

« **Около 30 минут при таком же темпе...** » Грустно ответил Кристалл.

Стивен сделал глубокий вдох и пополз дальше.

 ** _Через 30 минут..._**

В конце шахты виднелся свет. Он немного ослеплял Стивена, но это можно было терпеть. Когда Стивен вылез из шахты он увидел источник света. Это была небольшая статуя в руках, у которой лежал Черный Кристалл, издающий свет. Когда Стивен осмотрелся, то он увидел, что само помещение было со всех сторон закрыто стенами, кроме двух. Одна из них была дверь, но она была завалена камнями, А другой был потолок, в котором был небольшой люк, но добраться до него было практически невозможно. Стивен немного испугался из-за того, что он не знал как от туда выбраться.

Но Кристалл уверенно сказал: « **Не волнуйся, ты выберешься отсюда... Сам поймешь как. И послушай, я уже перестал блокировать предвидение твоей стражницы... Чтобы она смогла легче тебя найти я дал ей подсказку о твоем местоположение... И еще... Я хочу сказать спасибо, ты единственный, кто разговаривал со мной не как с врагом... Мне очень жаль, что из-за меня ты во все это попал, Прости меня Стивен. А теперь запузырь меня...** »

Улыбка появилась на лице мальчика: « **Хорошо, Спасибо я не забуду тебя, прощай.** »

Сказал Стивен после чего запузырил Черный Кристалл. Стивен почувствовал небольшую головную боль после чего, он перестал ощущать чье-либо присутствие у себя в мыслях. Мальчик был счастлив, ему не терпелось рассказать о всем самоцветам.

Но вдруг статуя задрожала, а потом исчезла и из места где она стояла, полилась вода...


	15. Глава 15 Под водой

Вода начала прибывать с невиданной скоростью. Стивена охватила паника, он не знал, что предпринять.

« **Помогите!** » Прокричал мальчик в надежде.

Но никто не ответил.

Стивен понял, что кричать бессмысленно. Он вспомнил о Кристалле, которого сейчас так не хватало. Стивен боялся умереть один, брошенный, забытый...

Буквально через две минуты, ноги Стивена уже переставали касаться пола. Потолок уже казался не таким высоким. Стивен надеялся, что он сможет открыть тот люк, который находился на потолке. Если он не сможет то он больше никогда не увидит своих друзей. Стивен осматривал стены и старался держаться на воде, чтобы как можно быстрее схватиться за люк.

Вода прибывала.

Еще через пять минут, Стивен смог дотянуться до люка. Но ужас охватил мальчика, когда в попытке открыть люк, ручка отвалилась. Это была случайность. Ручка отвалилась, как только Стивен до нее до коснулся. Люк был единственным его спасением.

« **Стивен!** » Вдруг послышался знакомый голос с другой стороны.

Это был голос Жемчуг.

« **ДРУЗЬЯ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ВОДА ПРИБЫВАЕТ!** » Выкрикнул Стивен, собрав все силы вместе.

« **ЧТО?!** » Встревоженно, крикнула Жемчуг.

« **СТИВЕН ТЫ ЖИВ!** » Это была Аметист.

« **ДЕРЖИСЬ, СТИВЕН!** » Крикнула гранат, после чего вся комната, в которой находился Стивен содрогнулась.

Это были удары Гранат в пол. Она пыталась прорваться к Стивену. Но камни завалившие люк не поддавались.

Послышались еще удары и еще, мелкие и крупные. Комната содрогалась и содрогалась, но результатов не было видно.

Вода уже заполнила почти все пространство и Стивену оставалось только задержать дыхание. Вздох. Все вода заполнила всю комнату. Не оставалось выхода и воздуха тоже.

Самоцветы увидели как из под камней начинает вытекать вода, они сразу поняли в чем дело. Все переглянулись с ужасом в глазах. Они пытались освободить Стивена.

« **Он наполовину человек! Если мы что-то не придумаем - он утонет! Я не смогу потерять его опять, мы только его нашли! Я... не... О СТИВЕН!** » Жемчуг паниковала. Ее руки тряслись, но она продолжала пытаться освободить мальчика.

Стивен почувствовал небольшие спазмы в груди. Он перестал делать движения и обхватил себя руками, чтобы не расходовать кислород, которого и так уже было мало.

Прошла 1 минута.

Спазмы стали нарастать в груди Стивена. Он слышал крики с другой стороны, но ему было не важно, боль не давала ему сосредоточиться.

Самоцветы продолжали попытки. Они надеялись найти слабое место у горы камней, которая была навалена. Все били с разных сторон, но ничего. Самоцветы не могли потерять Стивена еще раз...

Прошло 2 минуты.

Спазмы еще сильнее увеличились и Стивен почувствовал как будто его легкие начинают гореть. Это было ужасное ощущение...

 _"Друзья... Пожалуйста Скорее!"_ Это была единственная мысль в голове мальчика.

« **А что если он уже утонул?!** » Сказала Аметист, сквозь слезы.

« **Он не мог... Правда Гранат?...** » Ответила Жемчуг, почти в истерике.

Гранат не обратила внимания и продолжила бить камни отделяющие их от Стивена.

 _"Пожалуйста, держись Стивен..."_ Это было единственное о чем думала Гранат.

Жемчуг и Аметист переглянулись и стали бить груду камней еще сильней.

Прошло 3 минуты.

Стивен больше не мог терпеть. Его легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Но он должен держаться. Вдруг Стивен увидел вместо воды и комнаты, небо и солнце. От нехватки кислорода он начал галлюцинировать. Стивен ощутил себя на траве, ему было так хорошо.

Вдох.

Небо и солнце ту же пропали. Вода попала в горло мальчику, он попытался откашляться, но делал этим только хуже. Он уже не чувствовал своих ног. Вода заполнила его легкие. Стивен терял сознание.

 _"Я люблю вас..."_ Это была последняя мысль в голове Стивена прежде чем все кануло во тьму.

Самоцветы били так сильно, как только могли.

« **Я нашла прореху!»** Радостно закричала Аметист.

Гранат и Жемчуг подбежали к ней. Гранат показало жестом всем от нее отойти. Она начала делать свои перчатки огромными. Первый удар гора содрогнулась. Еще удар, еще удар, еще еще еще еще...

Гора медленно начала поддаваться. Гранат сделала завершающий удар и гора рухнула, освободив люк.

Самоцветы тут же бросились к люку и предприняв небольшие усилия открыли его. Жемчуг не долго думая нырнула в воду. Увидев Стивена без сознания ее охватил ужас. Но она схватила его и вытащила на поверхность.

Самоцветы тут же бросились к Стивену.

« **Стивен? СТИВЕН! Открой глаза прошу, это не смешно!»** Крикнула Аметист.

Гранат взяла Стивена за плечи, после чего рукой дотронулась до его шеи, чтобы проверить пульс.

Ничего не чувствовалось. Гранат побледнела, она не хотела терять Стивена, также как и остальные. Она продолжала нащупывать пульс.

Ничего...

Но вдруг, ее пальцы почувствовали очень слабое и медленное сердцебиение. Стивен был жив!

Она улыбнулась и сказала с облегчением: « **Он жив, но ему нужна помощь.** »

Жемчуг и Аметист улыбнулись.

Жемчуг подошла к Стивену и несколько раз надавила ему на грудь.

Струйка воды вытекла изо рта Стивена, после чего он начал кашлять. Но он по прежнему был без сознания.

« **Надо отнести его домой. Ему нужен отдых.** » Сказала Гранат улыбнувшись.

После чего все дождались, когда Стивен перестанет кашлять. Гранат острожно взяла его на руки и они все вместе пошли к телепорту.

 ** _Продолжение следует... Я очень извиняюсь, что заставляю вас ждать, продолжения, но я думаю она выйдет через дней пять максимум!_**

 ** _Спасибо, что читаете эту историю._**

 ** _Продолжение максимум через 5 ДНЕЙ! :)_**


	16. Глава 16 Конец

Тьма.

« **Стивен...** » Чей-то голос острожно, прорвался сквозь тьму.

« **Стивен... Проснись, пожалуйста...** » Еще раз прорвался голос из темноты.

Стивен, сначала не понял о чем идет речь. Но потом он вспомнил обо всем произошедшем и мальчик попытался открыть глаза.

Стивен медленно приоткрыл глаза, все было размыто. Моргнув несколько раз Стивен привел свое зрение в норму.

Он увидел Гранат, Аметист и Жемчуг, сидящих на против него. Слезы виднелись у них на глазах. Гранат была без очков и Стивен четко видел, слезы на ее глазах.

« **Друзья?...** » Робко спросил Стивен, привстав с постели.

Самоцветы застыли, они выглядели как статуи. Вдруг слезы потекли у всех из глаз и улыбки показались.

« **Стивен!»** Все хором, радостно прокричали и бросились его обнимать.

Они прижались к нему, как будто он мог исчезнуть в любую секунду. Самоцветы почувствовали, что в их жизнь снова вернулся смысл. Они тайно немного боялись за психическое здоровье мальчика, ведь ему все-таки диагностировали шизофрению, но сейчас это было не важно. Их Стивен снова был рядом с ними, и крепко обнимал их, также как и они его.

Стивен чувствовал себя счастливее всех на свете. Он снова был с его любимой семьей и ничто не может их больше разлучить.

« **Стивен, как ты себя чувствуешь?** » Осторожно спросила Гранат, пока Жемчуг осматривала Стивена на ранения.

« **Теперь все хорошо. Я должен столько вам рассказать!** » Радостно воскликнул Стивен, встав на ноги.

« **Только сначала давайте позовем Грега. Я уверенна ему тоже будет интересно.** » Сказала аметист и выбежала за дверь.

Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как Грег и Аметист вернулись.

« **Папа!** » Радостно прокричал Стивен.

« **Стивен! Слава небесам с тобой все в порядке!** » Радостно сказал Грег и обнял Стивена.

« **Садитесь, сейчас я все вам расскажу!** » Сказал Стивен.

Все переглянулись и сели на диван. Стивен сел в центре, чтобы быть ближе ко всем. Он начал свой рассказ, Стивен рассказал все о странной вселенной в его голове, о психбольнице, о храме и конечно о Черном Кристалле. Все были просто поражены.

« **Так значит это все был самоцвет? Как хорошо, что ты не сошел с ума...** » Сказала Аметист.

« **Но теперь все кончено. Самоцвет в пузыре, Стивен с нами и абсолютно не о чем переживать.** » Уверенно сказала Гранат, поглаживая Стивена по голове.

« **Ты не представляешь как мы испугались, когда нам сказали, что ты погиб...** « Волнующимся голосом сказала Жемчуг.

« **ВАМ ЧТО?!** » Удивился Стивен.

И теперь самоцветы и Грег рассказывали Стивену обо всем. Глаза мальчика были испуганны. Его семья думала, что он погиб. Если бы он не выбрался тогда из психбольнице, он бы сгорел как и все.

« **Я...я...** » Не находя нужных слов, пробормотал Стивен.

« **Все в порядке, как сказала Гранат теперь ты с нами, а остально не важно.** » Сказал Грег, улыбнувшись Стивену.

Стивен улыбнулся в ответ. Наконец-то все пришло в норму.

Конец.

 ** _Спасибо, что читали мой фанфик "Игры Разума"_**

 ** _Я думаю, что через недельку, я начну писать новый._**

 ** _Скорее всего он будет про Гранат и Стивена или же возможные окончания серий._**


End file.
